<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Горбунок by Dekstroza, fandom Reptiles 2020 (WTF_Turtles_and_Tortoises_2017)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25340170">Горбунок</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dekstroza/pseuds/Dekstroza'>Dekstroza</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Turtles_and_Tortoises_2017/pseuds/fandom%20Reptiles%202020'>fandom Reptiles 2020 (WTF_Turtles_and_Tortoises_2017)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe, fandom Reptiles 2020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fandom Kombat, Single work, Фандомная битва 2020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:54:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>924</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25340170</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dekstroza/pseuds/Dekstroza, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Turtles_and_Tortoises_2017/pseuds/fandom%20Reptiles%202020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>В тексте использованы фрагменты сказки П. П. Ершова "Конек-Горбунок"</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Natasha Romanov/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Горбунок</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div>— За горами, за лесами, за широкими морями, против неба — на земле, жил старик в одном селе...<p>— Стой. Ты же сказала, что это сказка про меня? </p><p>— Аллегорически. </p><p>— Нет, я понимаю, что там, на вашей Древней Руси сорок лет — это почти мумия, но неужели все настолько плохо? </p><p>— Тони, во-первых, тебе не сорок... </p><p>— Вот не думал, Наташа, что ты настолько мелочна: несколько несчастных лет... </p><p>— О, Господи, Тони, ты хуже меня! Этот старик в сказке — не ты, ясно? И сорок лет — это не старость. Хоть Русь, хоть ни Русь! Слушаешь дальше? </p><p>— У меня есть альтернатива? </p><p>— Нет. Брюс был более чем прозрачен: никакой работы в течение двух дней, как минимум. Ни переговоров, ни телефонов, ни планшетов, ни голограмм. С травмами головы не шутят. </p><p>— Да я, можно сказать, почти каждый ра... </p><p>— Что? </p><p>— Нет, ничего, давай дальше, Таш. Не смотри так. И нет, я еще не хочу спать. Читай. Пожалуйста. </p><p>— Ла-а-адно... Мы поговорим об этом позже. Значит, кхм, "у старинушки — три сына. Старший — умный был детина, Средний сын и так и сяк, Младший ж вовсе был дурак". </p><p>— Понятно. Если бы я был старшим сыном — слишком просто. "Так и сяк"? Нет, точно нет. Значит, дурак. Угу. </p><p>— Тони. Это только начало сказки. Не обязательно, чтобы про тебя было с первых строчек. Иногда истинный герой проявляется не сразу. Тебе ли про это не знать. Дальше? </p><p>— Давай. </p><p>—... Кобылица та была Вся, как зимний снег, бела, Грива в землю, золотая, В мелки кольца завитая... </p><p>— Э... </p><p>— Кобылица, Тони! Ко-бы-ли-ца. Женский род. </p><p>— Кхм... </p><p>—... Кобылица молодая, Очью бешено сверкая, Змеем голову свила И пустилась, как стрела.</p><p>— О Тесла... </p><p>— Что такое? Больно? Где? </p><p>— Здесь. И вот здесь. И тут тоже поцелуй. </p><p>— Тони! </p><p>— Ну, я же не знал, что в ваших сказках такие чудища! Сама посуди, Наташа, не шею, а голову, голову свила! И не просто так, а змеем! Мне кажется, такую штуку даже Локи не способен проделать. При всех его немалых талантах. А ведь он и змеей, и кобылой может. Вернее, змеем. Сам видел. Красивый. Кхм... Что там дальше? </p><p>—... По исходе же трех дней Двух рожу тебе коней... </p><p>— Ого! Быстро это у нее... Или, наоборот, долго? Она как считает, с момента зачатия или с момента начала родовой деятельности? Я б не смог, однозначно. Ни так, ни так. Новое программное обеспечение для старкфона, или, положим, штаны Брюсу — пожалуйста, но чтоб за три дня и сразу двоих жеребцов? Женский  род, да, помню. Молчу! </p><p>— Да еще рожу конька Ростом только в три вершка, На спине с двумя горбами Да с аршинными ушами.</p><p>— Джарвис, мой точный рост! </p><p>— Аллегория, Тони! Иносказание! </p><p>— Ага! Значит, все-таки я. Сколько это, кстати — три вершка? Сколько-сколько? Протестую!  </p><p>— Уши тебя, значит, не беспокоят? И горбы? А то, что у тебя каблуки не ниже, чем у Пепп... </p><p>— Жестокосердная! </p><p>— Ого! Приятно, для разнообразия. Маркес?</p><p>— Ты за кого меня вообще держишь? </p><p>— Неужели Гюнтекен? </p><p>— Я буду отвечать только в присутствии своего адвоката. </p><p>— Мэт еще не знает, что ты увлекаешься любовными романами? </p><p>— "Моя светлая любовь, не открывай мне уста, не надо..." </p><p>— Гюнтекен. </p><p>— Я заслужил поощрение? </p><p>— Если только в виде поцелуя. </p><p>— Таша... </p><p>— Никакой физической активности. Пока не заживет нога. </p><p>— Ты серьезно?! </p><p>— Да. Будешь знать, как в следующий раз подражать Кэпу. </p><p>— Я?! </p><p>— Ну не я же сиганула с четвертого этажа без костюма в лапы к той черепахе? </p><p>— Они собирались в нее стрелять... </p><p>— Тони, если бы все, что вытаскивает Рид из других миров, вело себя так же дружелюбно, никому бы не пришло подобное в голову. А теперь у тебя вывихнута лодыжка и сотрясение мозга. </p><p>— Да ведь это пустяки! Все могло бы быть намного хуже. </p><p>— Ты меня сейчас утешаешь или предупреждаешь? О, Тони, и этот взгляд на меня не действует... Почти... </p><p>— Не останавливайся... Ну, Таша... Черт, почему мои уши и правда не в аршин? </p><p>— Между прочим, аллегория была не во внешнем виде, а... Вот! “На земле и под землей Он товарищ будет твой: Он зимой тебя согреет, Летом холодом обвеет, В голод хлебом угостит, В жажду медом напоит."</p><p>— Мне кажется, ты слишком преувеличиваешь мои скромные таланты... И потом... Ну, миллиард сам себя не потратит, так ведь? И не надо меня сверлить взглядом. Железный человек, помнишь? Золото-титановый сплав. У тебя, конечно, глаз-алмаз... </p><p>— Только что это было сверло... </p><p>— Алмазное, Таша, алмазное! Что там дальше? </p><p>—... "Говори ты! Как не так!" — Про себя ворчит дурак; И, подняв перо Жар-птицы, Завернул его в тряпицы... </p><p>— Кого-то мне этот Иван сильно напоминает. </p><p>— Интересно, кого бы? </p><p>— Думаешь? Сел, ножки свесил, на мое мнение — плевать... Хорошо, что это в прошлом. Хотя нет, первый пункт все еще в силе. </p><p>— Ну, ты ведь сам предлагаешь. И потом так на самом деле удобнее. И быстрее. </p><p>— Но ты, почему-то, предпочитаешь квинджет. </p><p>— Тони, вполне достаточно того, что про нас уже говорят. </p><p>— Ну да, намного интереснее, что  говорят про меня с Кэпом. И с Баки. И с Локи. И со Стивеном. Почему, кстати, все время мужики? </p><p>— Понятия не имею. А ты бы хотел, чтобы шипперили тебя и Ванду? </p><p>— Таша! </p><p>— Но согласись, смешно же? </p><p>— Тебе хорошо говорить, про тебя порно почти не пишут. Только красивую эротику. </p><p>— Попробовал бы кто... Я бы... Вмиг перевоспитала. Тут, кстати, Иван тоже под конец за ум берется. Кажется. Не помню уже. Слишком давно. </p><p>— Когда деревья были большие? </p><p>— Намного раньше. Знаешь, бабушка любила читать вслух. А мы с Шнуриком слушать. </p><p>— Шнурик? </p><p>— Уж. Совсем ручной. И очень умный. Устал? </p><p>— Иди сюда... Значит — Горбунок? </p><p>— Аллегория. </p><p>— С большими ушами. </p><p>— Тони!</p><p>— А ты знаешь, что по размеру ушей можно определить размер мужского либидо...</p><p>— Ты это только что сейчас придумал. И нет. Никаких нагрузок. </p><p>— А мы осторожненько. </p><p>— Тони, нет. </p><p>— Тони, да. </p><p>— Тони нет сегодня. И завтра. Тони да послезавтра. Если Брюс разрешит.</p><p>— Он, между прочим, "не такой" доктор. </p><p>— Зато я — "такой". Спи, чудо, утро вечера мудренее. </p><p>— То есть утром мы... </p><p>— Будем читать сказку дальше. Спи. </p><p>—... спи, любимый...</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>